The Loud House
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2016-presente }} The Loud House es una serie animada de Nickelodeon creada por Chris Savino (productor en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo). La serie fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 2 de mayo de 2016, y en Latinoamérica solo dos semanas después, el 16 de mayo. Reparto Personajes episodicos Voces adicionales * Emiliano Ugarte * Maggie Vera * Laura Torres * Miguel Ángel Ruiz * Alfredo Gabriel Basurto Canciones thumb|right|125 px|Apertura *''Tema de apertura'' **Interpretada por Luis Leonardo Suárez *''Tema de clausura'' **Interpretada por Marc Winslow, Leyla Rangel y Karen Vallejo Hay más canciones también. Muestras multimedia Muchas hermanas, un solo TV - Loud House -Mundonick Latinoamérica HD|Fragmento de "Dejado olvidado en la oscuridad" con José Luis Piedra como Lincoln. Zombies vs. Hermana - Loud House -Mundonick Latinoamérica HD|Fragmento de "Recibir el mensaje" con Fernanda Robles como Lori. Bromas Pesadas - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica|Fragmento de "Hermanas entrometidas" con José Luis Piedra como Lincoln Emilio Treviño como Clyde. Concurso de video - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica|Fragmento de "Llegando a la vitrina con Leyla Rangel como Luan. Misión Secreta - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica|Fragmento de "Recibir el mensaje" con Emilio Treviño como Clyde y Karen Vallejo como Lana. Curiosidades *En su transmisión por Nickelodeon Latinoamérica, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al portugués brasileño, tal como ocurre en las demás series de Nick. *A partir del capitulo "One of the Boys", la voz de Lincoln en inglés es interpretada por Collin Dean, debido a la pubertad de Grant Palmer. Pese a esto, José Luis Piedra sigue doblando a Lincoln en español de Latinoamérica. *Tanto en la versión original como en el doblaje latino, las gemelas Lola y Lana Loud son interpretadas por la misma actriz (Grey Griffin y Karen Vallejo respectivamente). Sin embargo, esto no es consciente en otros doblajes de distintos idiomas. En el caso de Lily Loud (también voz de Griffin), es doblada al español por la joven actriz Abril Cataño, siendo su debut en el doblaje. *El nombre en español del parque de diversiones Dairy Land fue primero La Granja y más tarde se cambió a Lactolandia, como puede apreciarse en el episodio Sapos y Tiaras (Toads and Tiaras) *El episodio Éxito de la noche a la mañana (Overnight Success) fue estrenado en Latinoamérica el 30 de junio de 2016, casi un mes antes de su estreno en Estados Unidos (20 de julio). *En el episodio Proyecto Casa Loud (Project Loud House), en una escena, Lori dice la frase Es una lata (considerada un modismo mexicano). *En algunos episodios puede notarse que los balbuceos y risas de Lily son dejados en inglés, por ejemplo, en Cambiando a la bebé durante la escena en que Lincoln le muestra a Lily su colección de monedas. Sin embargo, en otros episodios dichos efectos si son doblados, asi como las pocas palabras que llega a decir. La diferencia es notoria, ya que su voz en español es menos estridente que la original. *César Garduza, al hacer la voz del Sr. Loud, hace un tono muy similar al de David Allende (quien dobla a Tom Harper en Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, otro personaje interpretado por Brian Stepanek, que en ese caso, también es padre de familia). *En el capitulo Cambiando a la bebé (Changing the Baby), cuando Clyde llega a la casa de los Loud vestido como un bebé, en inglés dice lo siguiente: So you want to hang with babies? Then let's hang! (¿Así que quieres salir con bebés? ¡Pues salgamos!). En español, el diálogo fue adaptado como: ¿Quieres estar con bebés? ¡Aquí toy!, lo último, imitando la manera de hablar de un bebé. *En Vengan a vender (Come Sale Away), cuando Lincoln ignora el que accidentalmente vendiera la manta de Lily, en inglés ella le responde llorando y balbuceando sin entendérsele nada, pero en español se puede oírla decir: Lincoln malo, ¡quiero mi mantita!. *La voz original de Bobby (el novio de Lori), es hecha por Carlos Pena Jr. (ex miembro de la banda Big Time Rush), mientras que su voz en español la hace Víctor Ugarte, quien le prestó su voz a Logan en la serie de dicha agrupación. *Al parecer, el corto "Slice of Life" no fue doblado. *Andrew es el segundo personaje interpretado por Jacob Hopkins que es doblado por Isabel Martiñón, el primero es Gumball (2da voz) de El increíble mundo de Gumball (serie de Cartoon Network). Errores *En el episodio Llegando a la Vitrina (Making the Case), después de que Lincoln graba a Luna cuando hace un split y se le rompe el pantalón ella comenta: "Oooh, rayos". En inglés es Lincoln quien habla, diciendo "Ooh, drafty!" ("Ooh, airoso"). *En una escena del episodio Una casa Loud, Loud, Loud (It's a Loud, Loud, Loud House) donde Lincoln y todas sus hermanas se pelean por encontrar dinero en el sofá, en inglés hay un diálogo de Lincoln quejándose de que Lola lo haya mordido, el cual en español no aparece y es sustituido por la voz de Lucy diciendo Entrégamelo, mortal. *En Éxito de la noche a la mañana, Lincoln explica como convenció a sus padres para que lo dejaran hacer una pijamada, mencionando en inglés que finalmente accedieron ya que A Papá le encantan los videos de gatos. En cambio, en español Lincoln dice: Papá no entiende los videos de gatos. *Dentro de la serie, Clyde tiene una terapeuta. En inglés, está confirmado que es una mujer, la Doctora López. En español, los episodios que la han mencionado (Éxito de la noche a la mañana y Salva la cita) se refieren a ella como hombre, Doctor López, lo que quizás se deba a que los diálogos en inglés de dichos episodios no usan pronombres para referirse al personaje. *En Ropa interior ajustada (Undie Pressure), por un error de mezcla, por un segundo se escuchó medio dialogo de Lynn en inglés. *En Cambiando a la bebé (Changing the Baby), cuando Lana atrapa a Lily, de repente cuando las otras hermanas la ven, ella dice "Dang it..." ("Maldita sea..."). En el doblaje latino, ella se queda muda. *En el episodio El Sonido del Silencio (Sound of Silence) en el momento donde Lincoln le dice a Leni Todo por que accidentalmente rompiste su tiara, a la mitad del diálogo su tono de voz cambia (al parecer se escucha como Bruno Coronel, supuestamente). *Cada vez que es mencionado, el termino "Dutch oven" (Horno holandés) es traducido como "Horno danés". Adaptaciones *En "Ropa interior ajustada", Lola sube la temperatura a 98 grados Fahrenheit, muy usado en Estados Unidos, en Latinoamérica se usa el grado Celsius, por lo cual en el doblaje, cuando Lincoln se da cuenta, él grita "37 grados!" (98° en grados Celsius, técnicamente son 36.66667). De igual forma ocurre en "Un resfriado sobre la casa Loud". *En "Un resfriado sobre la casa Loud", Lincoln le dice a Leni "LENI! DUCK!" (Leni! agáchate!), y ella entiende "A duck? Where? Is it sick?" (Un pato? Donde? Esta enfermo?), pensando que él se refería a un pato literal (en idioma inglés, "agacharse" se dice "duck", que también es "pato" en inglés), cuando le pidió en realidad que se agache para que no la contagien de gripe. En el doblaje latino, Lincoln dice "Leni! abajo!", y Leni le responde "Abajo? Que? De que hablas?", como si ella no entendiera de lo que él esta hablando. Censura *En el capitulo "Recibe el mensaje", cuando Lori se va de la casa en auto, Lincoln le grita "Lori, you dirt bag!" (saco de basura). Este dialogo se suavizo en el doblaje como "Lori, eres horrible!". Transmisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons